The invention relates to a bath and shower device with a bathtub and a related shower partition attached to a wall above the upper edge of the bathtub, wherein the bathtub has, on the bottom, a plane base and wherein the shower partition consists of several segments that are hinged to one another and which are fastened to the well to be able to swing and to fold from an unfolded shower position, forming a shower stall, into a rest position folded on the wall, freeing the bathtub, and vice versa. The invention also relates to a bathtub by itself, especially for use in such a bath and shower device, as well as a shower partition by itself, also especially for use in such a bath and shower device.
Math and shower devices of the type in question are known (German Utility Model Nos. 7 838 258, 1 997 830). With the bathtub of the known bath and shower device, from which the invention originates, the base on the bottom of the bathtub is provided on one end of the bathtub. The user's freedom of movement is restricted there. Moreover, the user can take a comfortable reclining position only at the end opposite the base. In the known bath and shower devices, the shower partition can be a shower curtain or a solid partition, known in the art, consisting of several hinged segments. With a solid shower partition, the segments in any case are fastened to swing on a wall. However, these known solid shower partitions can be used only in corner areas, by which again the user's freedom of movement is restricted. Further, the segments of the shower partition hardly offer any support if a user should slip in the bathtub, so that injuries occur often in such cases.